pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Pacific Rim (film)
|director=Guillermo del Toro |producer=Thomas Tull Jon Jashni Guillermo del Toro Mary Parent |writer=Travis Beacham Guillermo del Toro |starring=Idris Elba Rinko Kikuchi Charlie Hunnam Charlie Day Ron Perlman |music=Ramin Djawadi |distributor=Legendary Pictures Warner Bros. Pictures |release=July 12, 2013 |rated=PG-13 |length=131 minutesPacific Rim - BBFC |budget=$200 million‘Pacific Rim’s’ Legendary Marketing Challenge |revenue= }} Pacific Rim is an American science fiction film directed by Guillermo del Toro based on a screenplay by Travis Beacham. The Legendary Pictures film is a homage to Japanese giant monster films, a genre known as Kaiju. Del Toro has said the film will be "a beautiful poem to giant monsters".Pacific Rim: A Beautiful Poem to Monsters It was released on July 12th, 2013 in theaters. Plot Summary In the near future, giant monsters identified as Kaiju have risen from an interdimensional rift in a crevice beneath the Pacific Ocean, resulting in a war that takes millions of lives and quickly consumes humanity's resources. To combat the monsters, a special type of weapon is designed. Massive mechs, known as Jaegers, which are controlled simultaneously by two or three pilots whose minds are locked in a neural bridge which prevents the mental strain which would overwhelm a single pilot.Content taken from Wikipedia.org: Pacific Rim Raleigh and his brother Yancy Becket, are instructed to suit up to fight a Kaiju labeled Knifehead, a designated category III in danger and size. They wade out into the Pacific in their Jaeger, Gipsy Danger, with orders to kill the Kaiju and save the city. They are told to ignore the small fishing boat that is in the middle of the battle. Raleigh ignores the command, and attempts to save the ship. He and Yancy believe they are victorious after shooting Knifehead with the plasma gun built into the right arm, and prepare to leave. Knifehead reappears and attacks as the Jaeger is turned, ripping off Gipsy Danger's left arm, and causing Raleigh permanent damage. Knifehead then attacks the head, ripping it open and killing Yancy. Raleigh pilots the Jaeger solo, killing Knifehead, but receiving severe damage to Gipsy Danger in the process. He limped the Jaeger ashore on the Alaskan coast, much to the amazement of a father and son who witness the event. Raliegh emerges from the broken hull of Gipsy Danger dazed and bloodied before falling to the ground unconscious while the father sends his son off to get medical help. Traumized by the sudden loss of his brother while still mentally connected to him, Raliegh quits the Jaeger Program. Five years later, Marshall Stacker Pentecost, who was in charge of the Jaeger Program, is informed by the UN that the program is being decommissioned. His crew, with all remaining Jaegers, will be shipped to Hong Kong's Shatterdome with eight months of funding. In the meantime, they will concentrate efforts to the building of the Kaiju Wall, a tall structure protecting the Pacific cities from the Kaiju. Stacker plans to follow through with the initial Jaeger objective, regardless of the lack of funding. He flies to the Kaiju Wall, where Raleigh has been working for the past five years. Raleigh and the other workers are watching the news, which shows the Wall failing and a Kaiju named Mutavore attacking Sydney, Australia, before it's stopped by the Jaeger Striker Eureka, piloted by Herc and Chuck Hansen. Chuck asserts that the reason the Jaeger program failed was because of weak pilots. Stacker asks Raleigh to re-join the program, but he declines. He and his brother were still connected when he died and he cannot stand the mental pain another time. Stacker asks where he would rather die: building the Wall, "or in a Jaeger," fighting Kaiju. Raliegh reluctantly returns to the Jaeger Program. When they arrive in Hong Kong, they are greeted by Mako Mori, later revealed as Pentecost's adopted daughter. She shows Raleigh around the Shatterdome. They get into an elevator with two scientists, Newton Geiszler and Hermann Gottlieb, who comprise the entire research team for the base. The Jaegers stationed in the Shatterdome are all the remaining mechs; Crimson Typhoon, which features three arms and is piloted by the Wei triplets. The second is called Cherno Alpha, piloted by a pair of Russians, Sasha and Aleksis Kaidonovsky. Herc and Chuck Hansen pilot the only Mark-5, Striker Eureka. Mako then shows Raleigh to Gipsy Danger, who has been rebuilt with additional weapons for the final mission. She then shows him to his room, right across from hers. She tells him that he will meet with the candidates for his partnership soon, and that she hopes to be a pilot one day. Her record is impressive, but she makes it clear that Stacker will not allow her to fight. She then goes to her room, but watches him from the door as he changes. In the mess hall, Raleigh is invited by Herc to sit with him and Chuck, but Chuck takes an instant dislike to Raleigh because he believes him to be weak, and fears that he will endanger their mission. Herc apologies for his behavior, making it known that his son is a hothead and very impulsive. Raleigh then goes to meet his partnership candidates, who he beats easily in hand to hand combat. After noticing Mako staring at him in displeasure, he asks her what is wrong. She tells him that he isn't fighting to the best of his ability. He challenges her to a fight and Stacker approves. He and Mako trade blows on much more equal terms, but Stacker refuses to let them fight together, though he won't state his reasons. Stacker then goes to meet with the scientists. Gottleib tells him that, based on the data, they can expect a Double Event soon, and a tripple soon afterward. Newton asserts that he believes he can connect with the Kaiju via Drift, the same as pilots in the Jaeger program do. Stacker dismisses him, telling him that it's impossible, and goes with Gottleib's information instead. Against his better judgement, Stacker appoints Mako as Raliegh's partner, and they do a test run in Gipsy Danger. Stacker is called away by a frightened Gottleib, who tells him that Newton attempted the link anyway, and has collapsed in seizures on the floor. Stacker runs to check on him, and Newton tells him that the Kaiju are a hive-mind, meaning that they were all mentally linked, and that they were colonizers. He explains that the Kaiju go from world to world, destroying it. They came once before, but there was too much oxygen in the atmosphere and that the humans practically terraformed it for them. Stacker instructs Newton to do another link, with a fresh brain, which he can get from the black market dealer Hannibal Chau. Meanwhile, after the link between Raleigh and Mako is established, Raleigh has a memory of his brother being taken from Gipsy Danger, causing the link to break. Since it is Mako's first run, she gets lost in the memories, living out one from her childhood, in which she wanders around Tokyo with the Kaiju, Onibaba, following her. She accidentally activates the plasma gun while still in her memory, causing Herc and Tendo Choi, an engineer, to shut Gipsy Danger down. Stacker returns, deciding that it is far too dangerous for the two of them to work together, and talks with Herc and Chuck to determine the next steps. Chuck and Raleigh fight when Chuck insults Mako, but are broken up by Herc, while Raleigh and Mako go in to talk to Stacker. Stacker tells Mako that she is too inexperienced, and won't be piloting again, and Mako leaves. Raleigh strikes out at Stacker, saying that he knows why he won't let Mako fight, since he's been in her memories. The kaiju that was hunting Mako was killed by the Jaeger that Stacker piloted, and he took her under his wing after that. Raleigh says that he is only hindering Mako, but Stacker says that he has made up his mind. Tendo detects two Category IV kaiju, Leatherback and Otachi. Striker Eureka, Crimson Typhoon and Cherno Alpha are deployed to fend off the kaiju. Herc and Chuck are supposed to remain back by the island as a last resort to avoid being damaged, while the Wei Tang triplets and the Kaidonovskys attack the two kaiju. The kaiju swiftly destroy Crimson Typhoon, prompting Herc and Chuck to assist. Striker Eureka arrives and joins the battle against Leatherback and Otachi, but not before the creatures overpower Cherno Alpha. Otachi then moved to attack Hong Kong. Leatherback triggers an EMP, disabling both Striker Eureka the command center. Tendo says it will take two hours to get it all back online, so Stacker deploys Mako and Raliegh, as Gipsy Danger's nuclear core was unaffected by the EMP. They defeat Leatherback, saving the Hansens as well as Striker Eureka. Meanwhile, Newton has been walking around Hong Kong, searching for Hannibal Chau. When he finds him, he is astounded to see that Chau has equipment and specimens that even the government doesn't have. Newton tells Chau that he wants to establish another link, and Chau tells him that it's dangerous because now the kaiju know where Newton is and will want to kill him. He dismisses Newton as Otachi storms the city, and Newton heads to a public Kaiju bunker. The bunker is attacked by Otachi, who breaks through the shelter's roof while searching. Gipsy Danger then attacks, and they fight through the city streets before Otachi flies up with Gipsy Danger in her clutches. Mako deploys Gipsy's sword, and they bisect Otachi before falling to the earth. Stacker reveals after they return that he is very ill, due to radiation poisoning from piloting the Mark-1 Coyote Tango. Newton goes back to Chau's store, and demands the brain from the dead kaiju. Chau relents, and he and his team go to harvest the parts from the carcass. Chau's men say that the second brain of the Otachi is damaged, but they hear a heartbeat, and Newton realizes that Otachi was pregnant. While running, Newton slips as the infant asphyxiates itself with its umbilical cord, only to eat Chau before finally dying. Stacker decides to put the final plan into motion early, knowing that they won't survive the triple attack Gottleib predicted. The final plan is to go through the portal and destroy it with a high-yield nuclear bomb, so that the Kaiju can no longer get through. Gipsy Danger is supposed to run protection, giving enough time for Chuck and Herc to get through the portal to deploy the bomb. However, with Herc injured, and little time to find another pilot, Stacker decides to partner with Chuck, knowing that they could all die if he didn't. Herc and Chuck say goodbye to each other, knowing that Chuck will most likely not return. Meanwhile, Newton has decided to link with the newborn brain, and Gottleib joins him. They realize that the plan will not work, and return to the base. When they get a hold of the two Jaegers, they tell them that the portal will only respond to the genetic code of a Kaiju, and that they must use a Kaiju or a part of one to get through the portal to destory it, or else the bomb would deflect and only affect Earth. The two Jaegers engage the Triple Event Kaiju - Scunner, Raiju and Slattern - with the latter the strongest of the three, the first Category V Kaiju. Both Jaegers take heavy damage in the process. Stacker and Chuck decide to deploy the bomb, sacrificing Striker and themselves to try and kill Scunner and Slattern to give Mako and Raleigh a chance to get through the portal. A heavily damaged Gipsy approaches the portal but is attacked by a weakened, though not dead Slattern. Gipsy tackles Slattern, killing it with her sword and chest turbine, then passes through the portal latched onto its corpse. The Gipsy Danger crew are losing oxygen rapidly, so Raleigh gives Mako his share, and deploys her ejection pod. He then proceeds to manually overload the nuclear reactor. Just as the reactor starts overloading, he ejects before the reactor explodes and breaks the portal's link to Earth. The two pods reach the surface, but Raleigh's is not responding with a pulse, and they fear that he is dead. Mako swims to Raleigh's pod, opening it, and hugging him in relief. He jokes that he couldn't breath because she was holding him too tightly. Tendo tells them that helicopters are on their way to get them, and that they've done well. Herc then addressed the Shatterdome as "Marshall," telling them to stop the war clock that counted down how much more time until the next attack, and the PPDC broke out in cheers. After initial credits roll, a mid credits sequence shows Hannibal Chau slicing himself out of the belly of the infant kaiju that swallowed him whole, demanding his missing shoe. It is unknown how he survived Kaiju Blue poisoning. Jaeger and Kaiju The film featured approximately nine types of Kaiju and six to seven Jaegers. Jaegers *Tacit Ronin (cameo) *Romeo Blue (cameo) *Horizon Brave (cameo) *Gipsy Danger *Striker Eureka *Cherno Alpha *Crimson Typhoon *Coyote Tango (cameo) Kaiju *Trespasser *Karloff (cameo) *Knifehead *Mutavore *Onibaba *Otachi *Leatherback *Baby Kaiju *Scunner *Raiju *Slattern Cast Development *Originally, del Toro was set to direct an adaptation of At the Mountains of Madness, but Universal closed the project and the director switched his attention to ''Pacific Rim. *Tom Cruise was going to star in the film, but he was replaced by Idris Elba. *Ron Perlman, who has worked with del Toro on several occasions, was confirmed to have joined the cast on November 17, 2011. *Based on his work for Iron Man, Ramin Djawadi was chosen to compose the film's score. *Industrial Light and Magic was chosen to do the visual effects for Pacific Rim. Guillermo del Toro hired Oscar winners John Knoll and Hal T. Hickel, both known for their work on the Pirates of the Caribbean films. Legacy Effects was hired to do the special and practical effects on the film. Shane Mahan, known for creating the armoured suits for Iron Man was hired on as effects supervisor. John Rosengrant was also brought in for his work on Real Steel. Oscar winner Clay Pinney, known for his work on Independence Day and Star Trek, was also brought on board. *Filming began in Toronto on November 14, 2011 and continued into April 2012. Videos File:Pacific Rim (2013) - Theatrical Trailer for Pacific Rim|Official Teaser Trailer File:Pacific Rim Official Wondercon Trailer (2013) - Guillermo del Toro Movie HD| Official Wondercon Trailer/Trailer #2 File:Pacific Rim Trailer 2|Trailer #3 File:Pacific Rim - Official Trailer 4 (HD) Guillermo Del Toro|Trailer #4 (Final) File:Pacific Rim - HD Resistance Trailer - Official Warner Bros. UK|"Resistance" TV Trailer File:Pacific Rim - "Second Chances" Trailer|"Second Chances" TV Trailer File:Pacific Rim Official Trailer - At The Edge (2013) - Guillermo del Toro Movie HD|"At The Edge" TV Trailer File:映画『パシフィック・リム』TVCM（バーサス篇）【HD】 2013年8月9日公開|Japanese TV Spot #1 File:映画『パシフィック・リム』TVCM（イェーガー篇）【HD】 2013年8月9日公開|Japanese TV Spot #2 File:Pacific Rim Clip - Can We Talk About This|Can We Talk About This File:Pacific Rim Clip - It's About Compatability|It's About Compatability File:Pacific Rim - Elbow Rocket|Elbow Rocket File:Pacific Rim Clip - I Need to Access a Kaiju Brain|I Need to Access a Kaiju Brain File:Pacific Rim - Monster Mega-Brawl Clip (HD) Guillermo Del Toro|Monster Mega-Brawl File:Pacific Rim Movie CLIP - Anchorage (2013) - Guillermo del Toro Movie HD|Anchorage Interviews File:Pacific Rim - Screenwriter Interview|Screenwriter Interview File:Pacific Rim - Guillermo del Toro Interview|Guillermo del Toro Interview File:Pacific Rim - Idris Elba Interview|Idris Elba Interview File:Pacific Rim - Charlie Hunnam Interview|Charlie Hunnam Interview File:Rinko Kikuchi Interview - Pacific Rim|Rinko Kikuchi Interview File:Max Martini Interview - Pacific Rim|Max Martini Interview File:Rob Kazinsky Interview - Pacific Rim|Rob Kazinsky Interview File:Ron Perlman Interview - Pacific Rim|Ron Perlman Interview File:Charlie Day Interview - Pacific Rim|Charlie Day Interview Featurettes File:Pacific Rim - "Drift Space" Featurette|Drift Featurette File:Pacific Rim - "Under Attack" Featurette|"Under Attack" Featurette File:Pacific Rim - "Destroy All Kaiju" Featurette|"Destroy All Kaiju" Featurette File:Pacific Rim - "Jaegers Mech Warriors" Featurette|"Jaegers: Mech Warriors" Featurette File:PACIFIC RIM Behind The Scenes The Pilot Suits - Legacy Effects|PACIFIC RIM Behind The Scenes: The Pilot Suits - Legacy Effects File:PACIFIC RIM Behind The Scenes The Conn Pod - Legacy Effects|PACIFIC RIM Behind The Scenes: The Conn Pod - Legacy Effects File:PACIFIC RIM Behind The Scenes The Helmets - Legacy Effects|PACIFIC RIM Behind The Scenes: The Helmets - Legacy Effects File:Pacific Rim Behind the Scenes Part 1|Behind the Scenes Part 1 File:Pacific Rim Behind the Scenes Part 2|Behind the Scenes Part 2 File:Pacific Rim - "Legendary Set Visit" Featurette|"Legendary Set Visit" Featurette File:Pacific Rim - "The Digital Artistry of Pacific Rim"|"The Digital Artistry of Pacific Rim" Official Stills Charlie_hunnam_rinko_kikuchi_pacific_rim_2.jpeg Charlie_hunnam_rinko_kikuchi_pacific_rim.jpeg Idris_elba_pacific_rim.jpeg HannibalChau.jpeg Mistermangodlove.jpeg Makoface.jpeg Makobaby.jpeg Mako suit.jpeg Makostacker.jpg Jaegerstacker.jpeg Stackertalk.jpeg Pacific-rim-raleigh-antrobus.jpg Raleighstacker.jpeg White control suits.jpeg Tendo choi.jpg Cherno Alpha Pilots.jpg Herc and Chuck Hansen.jpg Crimson Typhoon Pilots.jpg Posters Pacificrim.jpeg|Teaser Poster Pacific_rim_poster.jpeg|Comic-Con Poster Pacific-rim_02.jpeg|NY Comic-Con Poster zxaa.jpg|Movie Poster Crimson Typhoon Poster.jpg|Crimson Typhoon Poster Coyote Tango Poster.jpg|Coyote Tango Poster Cherno Alpha Poster.jpg|Cherno Alpha Poster Gipsy danger poster.jpg|Gipsy Danger Poster Striker Eureka Poster.jpg|Striker Eureka Poster pacificrimIMAX.jpg|IMAX Poster Striker Eureka Poster 2.jpg|Second Striker Eureka Poster Gipsy Danger Poster 2.jpg|Second Gipsy Danger Poster Otachi Character Poster.jpg|Otachi Poster Leatherback Poster.jpg|Leatherback Poster Yoji Shinkawa Pacific-Rim Poster.jpg|Japanese Pacific Rim Poster (art by Yoji ShinkawaMetal Gear's Shinkawa Draws Pacific Rim Poster & Japan's Creators Laud Film) qadsa.JPG|'Movie Poster' Concept Art Pacific Rim Credits Concept 01.jpg|End Credits Concept for Pacific Rim. (Art by Imaginary Forces)Art of the Title: Pacific Rim (2013). Pacific Rim Credits Concept 02.jpg Pacific Rim Credits Concept 03.jpg Pacific Rim Credits Concept 04.jpg|Final End Credits (Production) Pacific Rim Credits Concept 05.jpg External Links *IMDb page *Wikipedia page References Category:Browse Category:Film